


Inappropriately Named Human Devices

by Arribean



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cultural Differences, Gen, Word taken out of context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arribean/pseuds/Arribean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat overhears a conversation between Jade and John and misunderstands what they are talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriately Named Human Devices

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt about Karkat misunderstanding the name of a human device and flipping out over it. However, I cannot remember where the prompt was taken from, I found it while playing around on my phone, which then died.
> 
> Any criticism is appreciated, except ones that are completely rude, which will be overlooked.

John pouts as he looks at the device in Jade’s hand. “What’s wrong?”

“My one broke.”

“How did you break it,” She asks, having never broken one on her own before.

“I don’t want to talk about it. All you need to know is my Nook broke.”

Karkat, who had been sitting near them, sucking down on what was called human coffee, which he had found out he liked immensely, chokes on the coffee he was drinking. “YOU BROKE WHAT!?”

“My Nook,” John says, head on the table and looking almost pathetic enough so that Karkat might pity him.

“HOW THE FUCK DO YOU- NO, DON’T ANSWER! I don’t even want to know.”

“Why are you blushing Karkat,” Jade asks, giggling.

“HOW CAN YOU JUST BE SITTING AROUND LIKE THAT TALKING ABOUT HUMAN NOOKS SO CASUALLY,” He rages back.

“Karkat, I don’t think we are talking about the same thing,” John says, laughing with the other bucktooth wonder. “It is just something you store your books in.”

Karkat’s eyes widen. “YOU SHOVE BOOKS IN YOUR NOOK!? FOR WHAT EVER LOVING FUCK OF THE FUCKS ARE YOU DOING THAT FOR?! NO, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, I DON’T WANT TO HEAR A FUCKING WORD! JUST KEEP YOUR PERVERTED HUMAN DEVICES TO YOURSELF!”

John was already laughing so much he couldn’t breathe. With a crash, he rolls off the chair he was sitting on, still cracking up. Jade was not fairing much better herself, but she managed to keep herself from completely losing it.

“Karkat, hahaha, the Nook is just- oh god- it is just-“

“WHAT PART OF KEEP YOUR PERVERTED FUCKING HUMAN DEVICES TO YOURSELF DID YOU NOT FUCKING UNDERSTAND!? IS YOUR THINK PAN NOT WORKING PROPERLY!? YOU DON’T TALK ABOUT YOUR FUCKING NOOK IN PUBLIC LIKE THAT!!” With that, the almost cherry faced Karkat runs away, not wanting to hear another word from the human about their discussion on nooks. Those were not meant to be ones in public. Obviously humans had no manners when it came to dealing with items of private nature.


End file.
